


Steambath WaterZone

by Raptorcloak



Series: WaterZone Sex [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, French Kissing, Group Sex, Harems, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Hinata, and Samui are visited by Shizuka and Tokiwa on X-Mas eve. Soon, they all take a bath together and have some bathing fun together. NarutoxHinataxSamuixShizukax Tokiwa. Sequel to Moonlight WaterZone. For Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steambath WaterZone

Merry Christmas from Raptorclaus, my good friends and subscribers. I hope all of you are enjoying the holidays because I sure am and I present you a sequel to my NarutoxHinataxSamui lemon story  ** _Moonlight WaterZone_**  with the busty Shizuka and her attendant Tokiwa thrown into the mix. Enjoy this and happy holiday!

Summary: Shizuka and Tokiwa arrive to drop off presents for Naruto and his lovers, but can't return to their village due to the snow. So, the threesome invites them to stay with them for the rest of the holiday. However, this holds some fun for Naruto with four bosomy women in the house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Notes: This takes place two months after  ** _Moonlight WaterZone_**.

* * *

_Interviewing the star_

Raptorcloak: Merry X-Mas, Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too. So, what do you have in store for your lemon fans this time?

Raptorcloak: Well, this story adds Shizuka and Tokiwa to your harem with Samui and Hinata.

Naruto: Wow! There's not many fanfics out there with me paired with Shizuka or Tokiwa. Thanks.

Raptorcloak: You're welcome, friend and once again, Merry Christmas.

* * *

On December 24th in Konoha in the late afternoon, snow poured down from above and all was quiet. In the Hokage mansion, Naruto and his two lovers Hinata and Samui watched A Christmas Story in the living room on their couch.

Naruto sat between the two bosomy women with his arms wrapped around them and they rested against him.

"Oh, don't you just feel bad when the poor kid breaks his glasses?" Naruto said.

"I do. He wanted that BB gun so much." Hinata said.

"I do as well, but in all fairness, he was warned." Samui chuckled and Naruto nodded in agreement. A moment later, the door knocked and Naruto got up to answer it.

Naruto opened the door to reveal Shizuka and her attendant Tokiwa; both held boxes of presents in their hands.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Shizuka and Tokiwa both said to the blonde.

"Shizuka, Tokiwa, what a surprise!" Naruto said.

"The pleasure is ours, Naruto-kun. May we come in?" Shizuka asked and Naruto invited the two into the mansion to introduce them to Hinata and Samui.

"So, what brings you by Konoha?" Hinata asked Shizuka.

"Well, we came by to bring all of you presents." Shizuka asked.

"How's Nadeshiko?" Samui asked.

"It's doing quite well. We finally found a leader." Tokiwa answered.

"That's good to know." Naruto answered.

"Thank you." Shizuka answered and the five continued to talk until Shizuka and Tokiwa decided it was time to take their leave. Unfortunately, the forecast showed there was going to be a temporary blizzard at night that prevented they're return home.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find some sort of hotel." Shizuka said.

"Why stay here with us until the snow is clear?" Hinata suggested.

"Oh, we couldn't impose." Shizuka declined politely.

"Nonsense; you can stay here with us until the weather is more suitable to return to your home. Right, Naruto-kun?" Samui said.

"I fully agree." Naruto said before Tokiwa and Shizuka just looked at each to mutually nod.

"If it's okay with all of you, then I accept." Shizuka smiled.

"As do I." Tokiwa answered.

"All right then." Naruto said.

_Hours later after dinner has been served_

"Well, that sure was good. Good work, Hinata-hime." Naruto said and Hinata blushed happily.

"If you think that this was good, just wait and see what's for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Samui said.

"Knowing how good the food tonight was makes me anticipate tomorrow's meal." Naruto said.

"I can relate. Marvelous work, Hinata-san, Samui-san." Shizuka replied.

"Likewise." Tokiwa added.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Hinata gratefully answered and soon, they retired to the couch to rest. Shizuka looked to see Hinata and Samui cuddle up to Naruto.

" _I wish that were me cuddling him like that, but I mustn't think like that."_ Shizuka thought to herself and Tokiwa could read her face like a book.

_"Shizuka-sama…"_ Tokiwa thought to herself and later on, Naruto sat in the large tub. He looked out the roof window and watched the snow.

He relaxed in the warm water and sighed pleasantly before hearing the door behind him open. Naruto looked behind him to see all of Hinata, Samui, Shizuka, and Tokiwa; all wrapped in towels that barely held in their deep cleavages.

"Mind if we join you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked; despite the countless number of times she, Naruto, and Samui had bathed together. Though with Shizuka and Tokiwa along for the bathing this time, things would be obviously different than normal.

Naruto did his very best not to look at either Shizuka or Tokiwa's chests while his face turned beet-red. All the curvaceous women all nodded at each other and moved closer to the tub before removing their towels.

Naruto looked away from Shizuka and Tokiwa's breasts as they temporarily bounced. The four women entered the tub and all sighed in relaxation.

Hinata and Samui sat next to Naruto with Shizuka and Tokiwa were on the other side. Naruto lay back against the rim of the tub and smiled; failing to notice that Shizuka and Tokiwa were both admiring his muscles.

"Nothing like a hot bath on a snowy night like this, right?" Naruto asked the kuniochi and they all nodded at him.

"Yes, it sure is." Hinata answered.

"I can't think of any other idea." Samui said.

"Yes; soaking in the water like this does have its advantages." Shizuka proudly said.

"Especially on a night like this." Tokiwa said and shortly, the four looked up at the roof window. Naruto took the opportunity to move his eyesight to the direction of Shizuka and Tokiwa's bust. Out of the four women in the tub, Tokiwa's bust was one size slightly smaller and Shizuka's breasts were about the same size as Hinata's ample bust.

Samui noticed this and smiled at Naruto. Being the more lustful of the two between herself and Hinata, she got behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

She pressed her breasts on Naruto's back and he smiled as he looked back at the female blonde. Samui pressed her face against his and Hinata, almost forgetting Shizuka and Tokiwa's presence, did the same.

Hinata's breasts smothered against Naruto's muscular chest and he smiled at his two lovers as they squished their bosoms on him. Samui and Hinata smiled at Naruto's pleased face as he affectionately patted them.

Shizuka and Tokiwa watched the scene before Samui's eyes gestured for them to join in. Looking at each to nod in agreement, they began to move closer to the blonde male.

They sat on either side of Naruto as Hinata's rear occupied his lap and pressed their breasts on him. A shocked reaction spread on Naruto's face and he yelped a bit.

"Shizuka, Tokiwa, what are you doing?" Naruto asked and the four women all laughed.

"Come now, Naruto-kun, do you think all four of us came in here to bathe with you by coincidence?" Tokiwa chuckled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, with Shizuka and Tokiwa here with us, let's have some extra fun." Hinata said.

"The more, the merrier." Shizuka cheerily said.

"Well…" Naruto began to say but the others smothered him before he could speak a clear answer; Samui and Tokiwa smothered his face with their breasts while Hinata and Shizuka did the same with his chest.

Naruto no longer had any questions in mind as the mounds seduced him and he smiled at the ample bosoms on him. Hinata and Shizuka pressed their breasts on his chest and began kissing him on both sides of his face.

Samui and Tokiwa squished their breasts on the back of Naruto's head and squeezed them together. Naruto smiled before welcoming Shizuka and Hinata in his lap before the other two women sat on either side of him.

Hinata cupped Naruto's face and he pressed his lips against hers as he held her close. Shizuka, Samui, and Tokiwa all smiled at the scene as they stared at the romantic scene.

Samui and Shizuka came up behind Hinata and both of them cupped her breasts. The two sank their fingers into the ample orbs and kneaded them together.

Hinata moaned into Naruto's mouth from the other two women groping her and opened her eyes. Lavender eyes came into contact with bright blue ones and Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's ass.

Naruto made Hinata slightly lean back as he placed his mouth on her breast and began to suckle her nipple. Hinata started to moan but Shizuka placed her mouth on hers.

Shizuka stroked Hinata's cheek as they kissed and Samui took the chance to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He pulled his head away from Hinata's breasts and smiled at the busty blonde woman.

Tokiwa took the opportunity to press her lips on the other of side of Naruto's face. The two kuniochi seductively trailed their fingers underneath his chin and Shizuka was too focused with kissing Hinata.

The scene was hot for Naruto and the lower half of his body confirmed this. Shizuka squeezed Hinata's breasts as they kissed and bounced them about in her hold.

Suddenly, the kuniochi all looked into the water and, even with all the steam coming out it, spotted Naruto's erection. They all moved closer to him and gripped it at the same time.

"Wow, its this big, huh?" Tokiwa said in amusement.

"Yes, it sure is. Hinata, you and Samui are so lucky." Shizuka said.

"We know." Hinata and Samui both answered proudly as all of them stroked Naruto's member. Naruto just smiled as they jerked off and pulled on his erection.

Soon, Hinata sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Naruto, outside in the water, moved forth and began to finger her folds.

She started to moan and Naruto simply smiled at his lover's reaction. Shizuka made Hinata lie back as she crawled on top of her and made their large breasts smother against each other.

With this position, Naruto began to finger both of them and wriggled his finger on Shizuka's folds simultaneously. The two buxom kuniochi lowly moaned at this as Naruto's fingers teasing rubbed the crevices and traced them teasingly.

Naruto heard Samui moan behind him and he looked back to see her womanhood being fingered by Tokiwa. Tokiwa's other hand caressed Samui's breast and the blonde woman moaned as the taller woman aroused her womanhood.

Samui turned around and placed her leg on the rim of the tub; giving Tokiwa more room to finger her pussy. Tokiwa moved closer to Samui and she placed her lips on her breast to suckle her tit.

Tokiwa moaned as she fingered Samui, who caressed her breast and began fingering her womanhood in return. Naruto focused back on Shizuka and Hinata before beginning to lick the latter's folds first.

His tongue slowly licked every inch of Hinata's womanhood and eventually moved on to lick Shizuka's next. While licking Shizuka's warmth, he entered his fingers into Hinata's pussy and fingered her womanhood.

The blue-haired heiress moaned as she wrapped her arms around Shizuka and held her closer; their breasts still squishing sexily on each other's chests. Naruto traced Shizuka's folds with his tongue and brought his other hand to the green-eyed woman's pussy.

He wriggled his fingers into Shizuka's wetness and vigorously rubbed his fingers on her innards. Naruto's fingers rubbed both Hinata and Shizuka's entrances and he watched as the woman on top began to move her upper body; her breasts slowly heaving with Hinata's.

Naruto removed his fingers from Hinata's lower orifice and replaced them with his tongue. He hungrily dragged his tongue inside of Hinata's walls and rubbed his fingers inside of Shizuka's caverns.

He laid on his side as his erection was beginning to hurt from laying on it and the moans that Samui and Tokiwa were emitting behind him were helping a great deal. Hinata pressed her lips on Shizuka's and lavender eyes met green ones.

Naruto licked his way into Hinata's warmth and his fingers began to rub her moist innards. He worked his tongue into Hinata's moist innards and Shizuka moaned as her womanhood was teased as well.

Finally, Hinata and Shizuka came together and this gave Naruto a chance to taste both fluids. He licked both of their streaming fluids and declared them quite tasty.

He heard both Samui and Tokiwa moan together again as they had climaxed at the same time as well. Naruto watched as they licked each other's fluid drenched fingers and gave him a lustful stare.

He looked to see Hinata and Shizuka doing the exact same thing. After that, Naruto sat on the rim of the tub with all of the bosomy kuniochi in the water on their knees.

They all gripped Naruto's length at the same time and began to jerk him off like they had done before. Hinata, Samui, and Shizuka stroked Naruto's cock while Tokiwa both bounced and licked his balls.

Naruto watched as all four of them leaned forth and planted their tongues on his erection at the same time. They slowly began licking their way from his shaft all the way to the head of his member and blew on it at the same time.

He watched in amusement as they pumped his hardness and shivered as they did so. Hinata was the first to lick the head of Naruto's erection and Samui, Shizuka, and Tokiwa licked the other sides of it.

Naruto moaned as saliva covered his hilt and it was stroked at the same time. Samui made sure to lick the veins of it and Tokiwa constantly kept brushing her tongue on the center of his member.

Shizuka assisted Tokiwa in bouncing his testicles and trickled their fingers through his ballsac. Naruto sat completely still as they pleasured him and Hinata planted her mouth on the head of it.

He shivered in pleasure as Hinata swirled her tongue around the top of it and stroked it. Next, they all pressed their breasts together on his length and smothered it.

Naruto moaned as his member was enclosed in the large valley of flesh and they all began stroking their breasts on his length. The mounds massaged Naruto's erection and he slowly began to start into the cleavages.

Shizuka's tits rubbed Naruto's manhood and he smiled in pure pleasure at the incredibly soft feeling. Samui, Hinata, Shizuka, and Tokiwa all licked whatever of Naruto's member that wasn't in their breasts.

Hinata still her mouth on the top of Naruto's length and swirled her tongue around it feverishly; the taste being that most addicting to her despite the many times she had tasted it.

Samui kneaded her breasts together and pressed them against Shizuka's breasts. Tokiwa made her breasts smothered on the bosom of the ample kuniochi and Naruto moaned as they jiggled on his manhood.

Naruto thrust his sandwiched manhood between four orbs of flesh and made all four of them bounce on him. He made them jiggle on his cock and Hinata's hot mouth sucked him off.

Shizuka made sure her tongue slid up Naruto's enclosed member as much as possible and Hinata's mouth drenched the head of it with her warm saliva. Tokiwa and Samui pressed their large mounds together on Naruto's hardness.

While licking Naruto's length and stroking it with their breasts, they simultaneously licked each other's tongues and displayed their lust. Naruto felt his member twitch inside Hinata's mouth and the kuniochi all felt it vibrate.

Even knowing what was about to happen, Naruto never stopped pumping his length into the valley of breasts and Hinata continued with brushing her tongue on him.

Samui and the others carried on licking what was not covered of Naruto's hilt. He finally came into Hinata's mouth and her head moved slightly back as he did so.

Naruto panted as Hinata gulped down most of his semen and she marveled at the taste. She enjoyed the taste of it before she took her mouth off it and some of his semen poured down his member.

Shizuka, Samui, and Tokiwa all took their chance and tasted the remains of it. Shizuka spotted the remnants of Naruto's cum in Hinata's mouth and pressed her lips on hers.

Hinata's tongue met Shizuka's and she allowed the other women to taste the splatter in her mouth. Naruto watched the show intently as the two kuniochi kissed each other and kept them together until Shizuka was done.

"Well, that was fun." Shizuka said.

"Yep and lucky for us, the fun never stops with Naruto." Hinata said and she later proved her by straddling Naruto's waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder for support and he pressed his lips on hers.

She brought her womanhood over Naruto's manhood and he entered his cock into her pussy. She moaned as he began pump his erection into her walls and she wiggled her hips to grind it.

Shizuka and Samui watched the show as Naruto pummeled his manhood into Hinata's wetness and her breasts jiggled as she rode him. Naruto gripped Hinata's curvaceous waist and she moaned loudly.

Naruto moaned at Hinata's warm and tight innards as she shook her waist. Hinata held onto his shoulders as he cupped her breasts and sank his fingers into them.

Naruto massaged the mounds and moaned as Hinata's plump ass smacked on his lap. This only made Hinata's arousal rise to higher levels and Naruto pounded his member into her pussy, making sharp crashes into her body.

Hinata rolled her hips forth and grinded Naruto's manhood as it rocketed into her pussy. The warm water splashed as Hinata rode Naruto's length and it plummeted into her warmth.

She felt Samui come up behind her and cupped the underside of her breasts. Hinata moaned as Tokiwa and Shizuka began licking her earlobes.

Samui pressed her impressive bust on Hinata's back and began twisting the blue-haired woman's hardened tits. Tokiwa moved forth and pressed her lips on Naruto's.

Cerulean eyes met dark ones as the taller woman stroked the younger man's cheek lovingly. Naruto felt Shizuka place her hands on Hinata's heaving orbs and watched her and Samui caress them gently.

Naruto moaned into Tokiwa's mouth as they kissed and her tongue instantly met his to do battle. The blonde rammed his length into Hinata's walls and they grinded him in return to his quick movements.

Shizuka and Samui kneaded Hinata's breasts and the blue-haired woman looked back to have the female blonde gently press her lips on her own. Samui and Hinata lustfully kissed as their tongues wrestled violently in each other's mouths.

Hinata held onto Naruto as he deeply thrust into her moist tunnels and she whimpered into Samui's mouth. Shizuka smirked and cupped Tokiwa's breasts from behind.

Tokiwa separated her lips from Naruto's and moaned as her master groped her large mounds. Naruto moaned as Hinata's hip moved forward and he held her breasts together.

He put his mouth on her tits and began to suckle them feverishly. Naruto founds Hinata's nipples tasty and he kneaded the jiggling mounds intently.

Samui's own hardened buds rubbed Hinata's back and they moaned into each other's mouths. Tokiwa turned around and Shizuka cupped whatever her hands could hold of the large mounds.

The brown-haired woman moaned as Shizuka caressed her breasts and began to lick her nipples. Tokiwa held Shizuka's head to her bosom as if she were nursing an infant and the green-eyed woman kneaded the mounds together.

Hinata broke her kiss with Samui to focus on rolling her hips in sync with Naruto's thrusts and began trickling her fingers through his hair. He began gently biting into the mounds and sank his canines into the pliable mounds.

Naruto fondled the orbs and worked his teeth on them persistently. Hinata tapped Naruto's shoulders and he looked up to press his lips on hers.

Cerulean eyes met lavender ones as the curvy woman worked her hips in a forward motion and she moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt her orgasm about to occur. Samui joined Shizuka in groping Tokiwa's tits and pressed her larger bust into the taller woman's back.

Soon enough, Hinata's tight innards wrapped around Naruto's cock and his seed erupted into her womb. Semen sprayed from Hinata's entrance and she moaned as he unleashed himself inside of her.

The pair panted and sweated heavily as they kissed a final time before she got off him. Samui, Tokiwa, and Shizuka all looked into the water and saw Naruto's length still at full strength.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked and Shizuka straddled him in the same position Hinata had been in seconds ago.

"That would be me, Naruto-kun." Shizuka said and he smiled as she lowered her wetness onto his manhood and this snapped through her hymen. Shizuka loudly moaned in pain as she began to roll her hips forward to ignore the temporary pain of her destroyed barrier.

Naruto pummeled his cock into her tunnels and her womanhood grinded it. His vigorous movements sent his length ramming into Shizuka's wetness and Naruto moaned with her as he cupped her breasts.

He fondled the mounds lustfully and watched as a wide blush began to form on Shizuka's face. Naruto gently bit into the young woman's breasts as he squeezed them and groped constantly.

Tokiwa came up behind her mistress and began to assist Naruto in caressing the mounds to make her pussy wetter on his slamming erection. She moaned from the heavy impact it gave her body and Tokiwa began kissing her cheek.

Both Samui and Hinata joined the groped as they each fondled Shizuka's breasts with the former tweaking her nipples. Naruto, having taken his mouth off Shizuka's breasts, pressed his lips on hers and blue eyes met green ones lovingly.

Naruto and Shizuka's tongues versed each other in a lust-fueled battle of dominance. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues drenched each other in saliva and the young woman moaned as the other kuniochi groping her just served to make her womanhood grow tighter.

Hinata began nibbling on Shizuka's neck with Samui licking the same area and Tokiwa began gently nibbling her earlobe. Shizuka's ass was tapped by Naruto's lap and his length pummeled into her core.

"Keep it up, Naruto-kun. It's working." Tokiwa said to Naruto and he continued to drive his vein-covered manhood into her walls. She rolled her hips forth and her tongue lost the battle thanks to Naruto's higher stamina.

Not long afterwards, Shizuka's pussy coiled around Naruto's length and he came at the same time. They kept their lips together and after Shizuka was off him, his erection hadn't wilted at all.

Next was Samui as she placed herself on Naruto's lap in a reverse cowgirl position and he entered her slowly. He began to pump his member up into her body and she started to buck her hips.

Naruto instantly cupped her breasts as they jiggled and Samui lie back against him. She shook her waist on his erection and Naruto kneaded the heaving mounds.

The two blondes worked their hips in sync with each other and Samui's deliciously plump rear hit his lap. Naruto's manhood rammed itself into her core and she heavily blushed as a result.

He groped her large breasts and bounced them together in his hold. Samui looked at Naruto and they met lips without a word.

The two sets of blue eyes gazed into other as Samui wiggled her hips and closed her eyes in pleasure. Tokiwa cupped Samui's larger bust with Shizuka and began to help Naruto knead them.

Hinata smiled the show before starting to lick Samui's bounced cleavage and Samui's tongue lashed at Naruto's as a result. Naruto's manhood rumbled into her and she moaned into his mouth.

Tokiwa suckled Samui's tits as they heaved high into the air and Shizuka began to gently kiss the underside of them with Hinata's help. The blonde woman enjoyed the feeling of pleasure surrounding her body and grinded Naruto's stiffness.

Naruto rubbed the breasts together and sank his fingers into them all together. He massaged with his other lovers and made her moistness grow tighter on him with each passing second.

_"This ought to help."_  Hinata thought to herself as she began carefully biting into the mound she held and Samui broke her kiss with Naruto to moan loudly. Samui's hips worked in tandem with Naruto's and she placed her hands on top of his as she began to help knead her breasts.

This served her arousal well as she came immediately and closed her eyes in lewd pleasure as Naruto's semen flooded her walls and filled her up. She got off Naruto and he looked to see Tokiwa on all fours while enticing shaking her rear at Naruto.

He smiled and placed his hands on her waist. Naruto rubbed his hardness on her folds and her wetness began to seep out.

Naruto slowly entered his veined-covered erection into Tokiwa's womanhood and took her virginity. Tokiwa closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Naruto began a wave of thunderous thrusts into her.

Tokiwa moaned and lifted her arm back. Naruto gripped her forearm with one hand and held onto it as his cock raged into Tokiwa's body.

Her large breasts jiggled just above the water and she moaned as his cock rocketed into her. Naruto moaned with Tokiwa as he pounded his hardness into her and her tightness enjoyed him.

Her plump ass smacked against his lap as he released her arm and put himself on her back. He cupped her heaving breasts and smothered them together.

Tokiwa's moaned hung open in an expression of heavy lust as Naruto groped her breasts. He rubbed the orbs of flesh together and sank his fingers into their amazing softness.

Naruto began kissing Tokiwa's cheek until she turned her head to face him and he finally planted a kiss on her lips. Like with the other kuniochi, they stared into each other's eyes as Samui got next to them and started to lick her neck.

Shizuka was in front of the pair as she and Hinata began to kiss the woman's jiggling breasts. Tokiwa came after that and the five shinobi all relaxed in the tub.

"Hinata-hime, Samui-chan, Shizuka-chan, and Tokiwa-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes?" They responded.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said and they all gave him a loving kiss to the lips.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." They all answered back with smiles.

* * *

Well, here's my X-mas treat to you guys. Well, bye for now.


End file.
